


Imagining-The-Underground Imagines

by EmberAutumns



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Imagines, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberAutumns/pseuds/EmberAutumns
Summary: A collection of imagines from my now unused, and soon to be deleted, imagines blog from Tumblr, Imagining-The-Underground.





	1. Swap Sans Pampering his S/O

Asked by anonymous: Ooooh, A new imagines blog! Let's see what you got! How would US sans pamper his S/O on a special occasion?

Sans had been planning his S/O’s birthday for weeks now. The party itself would be held tomorrow on the proper day of course, but he wanted to take today to pamper his S/O himself. What better way to pamper them then with his presence! He’d gone out of his way to wake up super EXTRA early today to make sure he could prepare their absolutely favorite food. But That! Is Just! The Beginning! He had painstakingly crafted only the most amazing of scavenger hunts as well! It ran through all the most important places, like where they first kissed and where they had their first date! He of course would follow his S/O in order to help in case any of his puzzles were too fiendishly clever for them to puzzle out! He had even planned for a little taco picnic in the park, where they would just so happen to stumble upon their friends playing a game of hide-and-seek! Of course they would have to join that. He had even planned for a few hours of “lazy time” for his S/O, even if it wasn’t his favorite. He would allow them to pick the movie of course! Then they would go watch the fireworks Alphys set up! Although he’s still not sure where she got them…


	2. Swapfell Sans cheering up a sad S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> SF sans trying to cheer up his sad S/O.

Sans was not happy to see that someone had made his S/O unhappy and even less so when they refused to name who upset them. The Maleficent Sans is not so easily defeated however! Clearly this enemy needs to be shown how fierce of an opponent he is! The first step is obviously to shower his S/O with gifts only a true royal guard could afford! Second! Make sure he praises them loudly in front of the town to ensure the enemy hears! Third, he must show off his might in battle! But… Maybe that can wait until tomorrow? Yes, no need to make it obvious! Instead they will make battle plans together! He could maybe be persuaded into watching a movie, after all his S/O IS pretty sad… But only if they eat his MAGNIFICENT COOKING while doing so!


	3. UF Papyrus gets angry at his S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> UF Papyrus's reaction to after smacking is S/O out of anger and they run to their room crying an almost seem actually afraid.

The argument not been unexpected in his opinion, Papyrus had been taking longer patrols and his LV had gone up recently. This of course was due to the threat sent to him suggesting his S/O would not remain safe. He refused to tell his S/O of the threat, and they were getting anxious and angry over the sudden inexplicable change in routine. Papyrus had hoped the issue would be settled before it ended in an argument, but had prepared just in case. He was confident his S/O would understand once he’d had the chance to explain.

“I don’t CARE why you did it Pa-” the sharp slapping sound rang out in the silence, before his S/O turned and ran up the stairs in tears. Papyrus himself was stunned. He had never been an impulsive person, especially in an argument. Sans’ low HP made certain of that. But if he had not acted impulsively then he must have decided to hit his S/O. Papyrus spends the next several hours in full breakdown mode.  
I hit them. I hit them. Oh God I hit them. I’m just as dangerous as every other monster down here. They’re scared of me. I don’t deserve them. They were so scared. 

It’s the realization that he left his S/O scared and alone that eventually helps pull him back together. He has to be calm if he wants to fix this. Clearly he can not appear angry or intimidating when he tries to apologize. But appearing weak and fearful is also out of the question. Not only would it be a display of weakness, but coming from him it might actually seem insincere. He ends up slipping an apology letter (read: novel) under the door before quickly retreating to the kitchen. He plans to remain out of sight to avoid scaring his S/O further. He’ll send Sans to gather Echo flowers while he cooks dinner, which will for once be their favorite food rather than lasagna. He’ll leave each Echo flower in its own vase with a short note from him. “I’m sorry,” “I love you,” “You’re beautiful.” It could take more than a week before they see him again. He’s surprisingly sneaky for someone so tall. When they do see him again however, he’s going to do his best to reach out to them for a hug. If his S/O seems the slightest bit uncomfortable, the entire process will start over again. Even after he comes back his S/O will likely be showered with gifts and affection within the home. He’ll be reluctant to raise his voice in the slightest around them. It will take him a long time to get back to his usual self.


	4. US and SF Sans with ticklish S/O's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> US sans and SF sans reactions to finding out their S/Os are incredibly ticklish.

US Sans

It happened accidentally one day. His S/O had challenged him to a wrestling match on the couch, and of course the Magnificent Sans never backs down from a challenge! His S/O seemed to laugh rather loudly when he pinned them though. Could it be? Running his hands up and down their sides results in more uncontrollable giggles, easily answering his unspoken question. His S/O is ticklish! Of course he greets this revelation with an immediate tickle fight! Which he wins obviously! He is not ticklish at all! (Spoiler alert: Yes he is. He loses badly.) He must learn how to incorporate this into his traps! Maybe his S/O will even agree to try them out so he can hear their cute laugh again? He could do tickle sneak attacks too! He won’t need to rely on his brother’s aggravating puns to make them laugh any more!

SF Sans

NO NO NO NO! THEY MUST HAVE A WEAKNESS! THEY CAN NOT CONTINUE TO MOCK MY HEIGHT LIKE THIS! LUCKILY I HAVE A CONCIEVED THE MOST DEVIOUS PLAN TO DISCOVER S/O’S WEAKNESS! I SHALL FIGHT THEM! WHEN I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY PINNED THEM THEY WILL STARE AT ME WITH THOSE NOT-AT-ALL ADORABLE EYES AND CONFESS THEIR TRUE WEAKNESS! MWEH HEH HEH!

THE FIGHT DID NOT GO AS PLANNED AT ALL! EVEN AFTER BEING PINNED BY THE ALL-POWERFUL MALEFICENT SANS THEY CONTINUE TO LAUGH AS THOUGH THEY WERE BEING TIC-… WAIT. *Sans prods at his S/O’s side in a harsh manner, but somehow they giggle anyway.* GASP! COULD IT BE? HIS S/O’S FABLED ONE TRUE WEAKNESS? I MEAN OF COURSE IT IS! ALL IN A DAYS WORK FOR THE MALEFICENT SANS! NOW HE CAN TEASE THEM MERCILESSLY AS WELL! HE OF COURSE WILL HAVE TO PROTECT HIS S/O FROM REVEALING THIS WEAKNESS TO OTHER MONSTERS. HE WOULD RECOMMEND SOME KIND OF ARMOUR! NO S/O, I DO NOT WEAR ARMOUR BECAUSE I AM T-TICKLISH. OBVIOUSLY THEY WOULD NOT WEAR THE ARMOUR AROUND THE HOUSE THOUGH! HE WILL PROTECT THEM THERE! It gives him the chance to hear their cute laugh again.


	5. UF Papyrus on Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> What would UF papyrus do for his S/O on Valentine's day?

Papyrus discovered Valentines day online, trying to figure out the humans sudden facination with souls, and quickly gets nervous. Papyrus feels like he must go above and beyond for every occasion, but he struggles with being affectionate in public. He tries his best to plan around his need for privacy. He’s still nervous, but he won’t show it. Please shower this tsundere skellie with affection, he needs it.

His S/O is woken surprisingly gently, with a plate of soul shaped pancakes in bed and a single rose in a vase. He’ll give them a sidelong glance suggesting a painful death if they make a mess in bed, but it’s an obviously empty threat. As his S/O eats Papyrus, who ate downstairs, will begin sternly informing his S/O of his plans for the day.

"AS IS TRADITIONAL OF THIS RIDICULOUS HOLIDAY, I HAVE PROCURED A NUMBER OF GIFTS SUITABLE FOR THE S/O OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! AFTER YOU RETRIEVE THEM FROM DOWNSTAIRS WE MAY PROCEDE TO THE THEATRE OF MOVIES AND PERHAPS… SNUGGLE… IN THE DARK.“ His cheeks flush a pale red here, and eye contact is momentarily lost before he regains himself. He has definitely bought tickets to the most cheesey romantic love story of the century, and despite the numerous loud complaints throughout the movie he absolutely loves every minute of it."AFTERWARDS WE SHALL HIT THE MALL! ANYTHING YOU WANT SHALL BE YOURS. ALTERNATIVELY, WE COULD RETURN TO THE PLACE OF TAGGING LASERS AND RAISE OUR DATING POWER THROUGH THE DECIMATION OF OUR ENEMIES!” Papyrus is more then willing to go shopping, but he’ll be a little salty over it. He’s going to be convinced his gifts weren’t good enough for them. He REALLY wants to go laser tagging. This is probably the one day he won’t hold it against them.

"AFTER THAT WE SHALL VISIT A SECLUDED ARE OF THE PARK FOR A PICNIC. OBVIOUSLY MY LASAGNA IS THE BEST FOOD TO BRING TO THIS EVENT! THEN WE SHALL RETURN HERE FOR “RELAXATION TIME!” YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO CHOOSE THE ACTIVITIES, BUT I HIGHLY RECOMEND PUZZLES!“ For someone who is as big of a control freak as Papyrus, relying on his S/O to make decisions is a big show of trust. He’s going to be a little nervous, but trust isn’t something he gives out easily for obvious reasons. Please do at least one puzzle with him, he can barely stand sitting still for five minutes let alone the hours he’s willing to give here.

For dinner, Papyrus has reservations at the MTT resort. The place is practically deserted, although it’s hard to tell if this is because monsters aren’t a big fan of Metaton, a lack of valentines day celebrations, or if Papyrus planned it. Probably a mixture of all three if we’re being honest. (Metaton has surprisingly high ratings amoung humans though. Just an FYI.) Papyrus uses the empty venue to his advantage, and offers his S/O a dance. He’s a surprisingly good dancer, and his content to spend the rest of the night dancing with his S/O as long as no one approaches or questions him.


	6. UF Sans and SF Papyrus Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Soulmate au where Fell sans and fellswap papyrus react to coming to the surface only to realize their soulmate is a human? Thank you!

Underfell Sans

Sans was never one to believe in soul mates. It never really seemed to work out underground, with the exception of Undyne and Alphys. He assumed his soul mate was dusted underground. Getting to the surface and feeling his soul react to a human of all people was honestly the most terrifying experience of his life. He KNOWS Frisk is just going to reset again, but they’re his soul mate. He can’t just ignore them either, from the moment they see him they’re trying everything they can to insert themself into his life. He can’t stand the idea of falling in love just to lose it again. He can’t even bring himself to care about the fact that they’re human. Sans has been deprived of much needed love and affection for FAR to long for something as simple as a species diffence to bother him.

It takes months, but eventually he’ll get used to being on the surface and let his soul mate in, and from there it’s a very rapid fall. He’s constantly worried he’s not good enough for them, and did he really think them being different species was okay because he’s starting to change his mind. He’s absolutely terrified he’s going to accidentaly hurt them or do something to scare them off. What if he’s not THEIR soul mate oh god maybe he should just leave them alone theres no was they could possibly love someone like him, he’s so sweaty and gross and he doesn’t shower. He’s a mustard drinking skeleton for ****s sake how can he expect anyone to love him.

Please hug the poor skellie, he needs it.

Swapfell Papyrus

Papyrus has a lot less self control then Sans. The moment he realises he’s got a soulmate he’s decended into over-protective boyfriend mode. He’s ready to threaten Chara with a thousand eaths straight out of the ruins if they DARE to reset now. He’s hiding them as best as he can from his brother, at least until Sans gets a little more adjusted to human society. He acknowledges that his soulmate is human, but the only affect it has on their relationship is the sheer soul sucking terror that anyone could kill his soul mate and they wouldn’t be able to defend themself. He’s more than a little clingy and paranoid, but he tries to keep calm and let them have their freedom. He understands that if he gets too clingy too quickly he’s going to drive them away. This does not stop him from texting them in the middle of the night to check if they’re okay, or trying to make them tell him when they leave the house at night so he can at least walk with them to make sure they’re okay.

Once they’re in a proper relationship he levels out a little. He’s more confident in their safety and doesn’t feel the need to protect them twenty-four seven. He still wants to be there if they leave the house at night but he won’t demand it. When at home he allows himself to relax and cuddle with them all day. Despite his laziness, his soul mate is likely to wake up to breakfast in bed every morning. Consider it an after effect from raising Sans.


	7. UT Sans and US Papyrus, S/O with Shaved legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> How would UT Sans and US Paps react to SO throwing their legs on the boy's lap and saying "feel my legs I just shaved them"?

UT Sans

Sans is probably sleeping on the couch when you attempt this. Please make sure he isn’t you’ll scare him so bad, the poor traumatized skellie.

"Sans! Feel my legs I just shaved them!“ Sans jumps, suddenly alert when the legs fall in his lap. He’s more than a little startled, and his skull is quickly coated in a light sheen of sweat. He needs to take a few deep breaths to calm down, but a blue blush is slowly taking over his skull. "heh, hey sweetheart. looks like you’ve got a leg up on me. what’s wrong sweetheart, i thought hat was a real knee-slapper. i’ve got a femur you might find humerus tibia-nest.” His first instinct is to pun. You’ll be lucky if you manage to get him to actually feel your leg. His skull is only growing darker at this point, with more puns being thrown up as fast as he can think of them. The puns likely aren’t even relevant at this point, and he keeps messing them up. Please comfort the poor flustered skellie.

US Papyrus

Papyrus is slightly more awake, absentmindedly watching Napstaton on the couch. He’ll be a lot more collected when it happens.

"heh, they’re as smooth as honey babe. they’re bee-utiful. simply a-buzz-ing.“ If you look closely he will have an ever so slight orange blush dusting his cheeks as he leans in to kiss you. It will take you a few minutes to realize he’s trapped you mid-kiss hope you weren’t planning on going somewhere anytime soon. You’ve activated the cuddle monster. Chances of getting away before he falls asleep are minimal.


	8. US Sans cheering up a sad S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> US sans cheering up his sad S/O

Despite his instincts telling him to get up and move, Sans is unusually calm when it comes to cheering others up. Most of his experience cheering others up comes from helping Papyrus through his worst days. He tries to be a reassuring presence, but he can’t sit still for too long or his energy will begin to boil over.

Sans is a litle more observant than people think he is. The moment he let his S/O inside for their date he could tell they were upset. He immediately sets them on the couch and surrounds them in blankets before sprinting up the stairs to his room. He quickly returns with the cutest little taco plushie in hand.“DATEMATE, THIS IS BELL! PAPYRUS HELPED ME NAME THEM, AND THEY ARE THE BEST AT CHEERING UP SAD DATEMATE’S! THEY WILL KEEP YOU COMPANY WHILE I GO MAKE SOME OF MY MAGNIFICENT TACOS, PLEASE BE PAITENT!” Please don’t tell him about the obvious Tacobell pun, he’d be heartbroken. The plushie itself is surprisingly warm, no doubt Sans warmed it up with his magic. Sans tries his best to keep up a solid conversation as he cooks, and returns as quickly as he can. The moment he sets the taco’s down he’s snuggled up underneath the blankets with them watching Napstaton. Every twenty minutes or so he’s forced to get up and do something, but he’s always focused on his S/O. He’ll resort to puppet shows and dramatic book readings, complete with costumes, as long as he can make his S/O happy. Every time he manages to get a laugh out of his S/O he’s beaming like he’s seeing the sun for the first time all over again.


	9. UF Papyrus with a tall S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Any headcannons about UF Papyrus having an S/O who is, like, four feet taller than him? :3 Heheh, I like reading about shortie Paps.

First off, if your taller then papyrus even by a few inches your pretty tall. If your taller than him by a few FEET your a pretty tall monster. Humans don’t get that tall, sorry, it’s a fact.

Papyrus won’t know how to feel at first. He puts quite a bit of effort into his appearance in order to look intimdating AND YOU’RE RUINING THAT! Anytime he spends outside with his S/O will be spent glaring extra hard to make sure no one thinks you’re the one protecting HIM. It’s a bit relieving though, not having to worry about his S/O being attacked. Being nearly ten feet tall makes for quite the intimidating appearance. He’s constantly switching between embaressed aggresion and pride over his S/O’s height.

Inside the house, Papyrus turns into an angrily blushing Tsundere every time he has to look up to talk to his S/O. He’s used to always being the taller one, and suddenly having that taken from him almost seems like he’s being granted permission to relax and rely on his S/O to protect him. He tries to resist it as best he can early on in the relationship, but overtime his will begins to crumble. Papyrus is going to fall quickly into the pit of his emotions he’s never had the chance to resolve before now. He’s going to end up the biggest emotional ball of thorny fluff within a few months of falling for them. Papyrus was already a closet romantic, be prepared for him to dial it up 1000%. Roses left around every corner, romantic dinner dates, echo flower notes, gushy poems, the whole nine yards. All of this ends the moment he steps outside of course, or whenever Sans is in the room. He has a reputation to uphold after all!

Kisses and hand holding are a bit of a struggle as Papyrus vehemently refuse to let you lean down. He doesn’t want to look like a child! He’ll kiss you when walking by the couch, or when your working on puzzles/ battle strategies together if the opportunity arises. Sans saw him standing on a chair once to kiss them and has a picture he plans to use for blackmail.


	10. SF Sans watching a sweet S/O kick butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapphire-strike asked:
> 
> SF sans reactions to seeing his S/O (who is usually totally sweet) kick someone's but because the insulted sans.

His first instinct is somewhere between pride and panic because YES YOUR FINALLY GETTING IT YOU NEED TO FIGHT, but also OH GOD THEY’VE NEVER FOUGHT ANYONE BEFORE THEY’RE GOING TO DIE I NEED TO PROTECT THEM!!!! His pride is a little hurt as well, he can stand up for himself! That kicks in later, after the current threat has been dealt with.

"S/O! WHILE I AM HAPPY YOU’RE TRYING TO FIGHT FOR ONCE I- S/O LISTEN TO M- COULD YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR TWO SECONDS AND- OKAY THAT WAS SURPRISINGLY EFFECTIVE BUT- NO THAT’S NOT HOW- WOULD YOU JUST- GAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!“ Sans is trying desperately to intervene in the fight, but can’t find anywhere to jump in without risking either you or himself getting hurt. He’s covering up his fear with a heavy coating of anger and energy. After the fight is over he’s taking you straight home and giving you a very firm scolding. He can’t risk you putting yourself in danger again until you’ve been properly trained. He’s going to make you a large batch of spicy tacos just to make sure you’re in perfect shape again. Don’t try to get out of eating them, he WILL try to force feed you. He’s going to be attatched to you for WEEKS, while simultaniously denying it and insisting your the one attached to him. Early morning training is now manditory, and he’s not letting you stop until he’s satisfied with your strength. He’s even begun neglecting his own training to focus on you. The moment you even think to bring it up he’s denying it vehemetly, and bench-pressing the nearest heavy object he can see.

It’s only after all of this that it dawns on him that you started the fight over HIM. His reaction does a 180 like the flip of a switch. Suddenly he’s training harder than you’ve ever seen him before, neglecting your own training even, all in an attempt to show off. His fragile masculinity can’t handle the fact that his S/O defended him, instead of the other way around. Lectures are now filled with all the reasons you should let him defend you and all his most powerful (probably fake or exaggerated) feats. Teasing him about how you valiantly saved him will result in angry yelling and potentially wet eye sockets. Please comfort the poor skellie, it’s really bothering him.


	11. UF Sans and Papyrus find out S/O is pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Fell bros SO telling them that they're pregnant.

UF Sans

"w-wait what do you mean I’m gonna be a dad? y-you don’t m-mean your…“ His skull is full on red at this point and sweat is practically rolling off him in streams. He was not ready for this announcement in the least. He’s silent for a solid two or three minutes trying to digest the information. Gradually his skull becomes a little less red and his sweat dies off a little. "a-are you sure? th-that you want me in-involved i mean. i’m not exactly dad of the year material after all.” Bright red tears start peaking over the rims of his eye sockets as he slowly begins shaking. The best course of action at this point is to set him down and cuddle while you reassure him. It takes him awhile to adjust to the news but once he does a quiet, tentative excitement begins to peek through.

"h-heh, what do you think they’re gonna look like? obviously they’re gonna be the cutest baby bones ever, but do you think they’ll look more like me or you? heh, maybe they’ll end up looking kinda like paps, he’d love that.“ "okay, but do you think they’ll be a boy or a girl?” “i hope they inherit your beautiful soul sweetheart.” “can we name them after a font?” “Sans NO!” “heh, sans yes.” He’s really excited even if he’s nervous about how reliable he’ll be as a dad.

During the pregnancy he’s going to be cuddled up with you constantly, trying to hear the baby or see it’s soul long before anything shows. Good luck trying to get him to do anything for you, he’s probably more of a hindrance than anything with his constant clinging. He’s the most understanding about cravings though. He eats some pretty weird stuff on his own, he has no right to judge you.

Once they’re born though, nerves increase 500%. He probably won’t hold his baby without quite a bit of coaxing, he’s so nervous he’s going to hurt the little one. He’ll be a little distant for the first few days, but the first time his baby laughs at him he’s hooked. He’s making faces, wiggling his fingers, and punning like never before. He will do anything to make them smile. If he hears them crying he’s teleporting as fast as he can to fix it. The first time he accidentally causes them to cry he’s about ready to break down crying about how bad of a dad he is. He’s going to need a lot of support in raising this kid, but he will NEVER abandon them.

UF Papyrus

"I’M GOING TO BE A DAD?! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DEFEND A CHILD! WE NEED TO CALL SANS, AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP OTHERS FROM RECOGNIZING YOU’RE PREGNANT, AND STUDY HOW HUMANS EVEN HAVE BABIES. DEFENSE’S WILL NEED TO BE UPPED AS WELL AND-“

Since Papyrus doesn’t remember having any parents himself he relies heavily on Sans and you to make sure he’s properly prepared for the baby, so much so that the baby itself and his imminent fatherhood are completely ignored. Once you start showing he’s going to attempt to lock you in the house for your own protection. While this is probably wise if you’re living with him underground, do not let him lock you up above ground. He will keep the baby locked up for the first fifteen years of it’s life if you let him and it’ll be much easier to set your foot down now. During the pregnancy he’s constantly up and moving. Need an extra blanket? Done. Can’t reach the remote? He’s got it. Hungry? He’s already cooking. He’s not even bothering with his Tsundere act right now, he’s got too much else to think about to bother.

The last month or so before the birth it suddenly dawns on him that he hasn’t prepared for being a father at all. Sure, he’s got everything to care for them physically, but he’s aware that he isn’t the emotionally available monster. Suddenly he’s signing up for every parenting class that will take him, and buying all the parenting books he can hold. Who care’s if other monsters find out, his child needs him and he is NOT going to fail them.

The moment he’s handed his child for the first time, his defenses go up. He isn’t letting anyone but him and his S/O hold them and that is FINAL. He may be persuaded into letting Sans hold them, after all he managed to raise Papyrus he has the most experience of the group. The doctor’s are going to have a lot of trouble convincing Papyrus his child needs to stay over night, and he is definitely not leaving.


	12. US and UT Sans with an S/O who won't stop singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about US! Sans and UT! Sans with an S/O who is constantly singing ( I mean they have a pretty voice and all but please stop for five minutes )

US Sans

At first he’s perfectly fine with it as long as your songs are family friendly, and even joins in with his own slightly off key singing. After a while his voice will get tired and he’ll switch to trying to cheer you on. After a while though, even he gets tired. He want’s to make sure he’s actively encouraging you with all of his might, but you’re making it difficult for him. He absolutely refuses to give up though, to the point where his hands hurt and he’s losing his voice. He’s going to end up hurting himself if he doesn’t exhaust himself to the point of collapse first. To top it all off he doesn’t want to interrupt you, which leads to much fewer conversations then he’d like. You’re going to have to step up and have a talk with him. Let him know it’s okay to ignore or listen to your singing silently. He’s going to be so relieved he’ll probably break down into tears.

You won’t have to worry about him getting tired of your singing for another month or so. He’ll try to break it to you nicely, but he’d really like if you’d cut down on the singing just a little? He’s a little worried about whether he’s getting your full attention. The poor skeleton is feeling a little neglected. Take a little time to focus on him every once in awhile, and be sure to leave the music for when you get home.

UT Sans

Sans is much calmer about the situation, and besides the occasional compliment he’s going to leave you be. He may ask for some quiet if he’s working on an experiment, but otherwise, he’s more than content to fall asleep to the sound of your voice.

In fact, it’s you who is going to have the biggest problem. Sans is already prone to falling asleep anywhere, but with the aide of your singing he’s falling asleep almost instantly. His sleep is also deeper than his usual naps, so you’re not going to be waking him up any time soon. Sans is all for all the extra sleep, but it definitely puts a damper on dates. Cuddling lasts only a few moments before he’s out like a light, he’s falling asleep at Grillby’s, he even fell asleep mid step once. He’s actually getting so much sleep he’s starting to wake up in the middle of the night not because of nightmares, but because he isn’t tired. You have been given a powerful tool, and you need to use it wisely. Singing needs to be saved for moments in which you don’t need Sans to be conscious, or you’ll never get to spend any time with him!


	13. Mobtale Sans and S/O angsty fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey-there-buddy-pal asked:
> 
> Hi A, can I have some angsty fluff with Mobtale Sans and his s/o? ;)))

Sans was late, and despite the unpredictable nature of this job, that was unusual. He made a habit of adding extra time onto how long he expected it to take just in case something happened on a mission, meaning he was almost always early. Today he wasn’t, and that had you worried. You didn’t know exactly where he was, but you knew he was headed to the bad part of town. You’d been pacing the floor for almost an hour, first aid kit already on the table, when he finally stumbled in.

 

No words were exchanged as you maneuver him onto the couch, nothing needed to be said. Patching up didn’t take long either. You both knew how this worked at this point. “Alright nothing too serious this time it looks like. Am I allowed to ask?” A slow shake of the head. Somebody got away then. You got up to make yourself a drink and grab him your usual bottle of ketchup. By the time you were back he’d already switched the TV over to a comedy. For a while you both sat there soaking up each other’s presence, reassuring yourselves.

 

Sans was the first one to speak. “Thank you for staying up late for me. I can’t imagine what I did to end up so lucky.” His permanent grin was a little more genuine now, having had a chance to slip out of work mode. “The boss said I can have a few days to heal up, so I figured we could go out on a date tomorrow. Stop in at one of those cute little coffee shops with all the cats, spend some time together. Could go shopping too, or maybe stop by that little fair that’s comin’ to town this week. Course we could always stay around here and relax a little to. I’ve been feeling rather bonely myself, tibia-nest” He took the opportunity to wiggle his bone brows at you when you snickered. “I’d love that Sans. I’ve been hoping we could take a little time to ketchup here soon.” You both chuckled at that one, and grinned at each other. Moments like these were something to be cherished, no matter what circumstances brought them on. You both continued to watch the TV and relax until Sans finally spoke up again. “Geese, I really love ya sweetheart. Not many people would be willing to put up with a lazy bones like me but here you are taking it like a champ. Don’t ya ever get lonely cooped up in here all day doll?” He looked more awed then surprised when he asked this, and to be honest the question had crossed your own mind a few times. Being associated with a monster like him limited the number of friends you could have and when you could leave the house, and yet no matter how much it should have bothered you it didn’t. “Honestly, I don’t know why it doesn’t bother me either, it just doesn’t. Sometimes I get lonely too, but I’ve never really put it against you. I guess I just love you too much for that.” You looked up at him and smiled, and his own grin seemed more sincere than it had all night.


	14. UF Papyrus and S/O Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> GIVE ME UF PAPYRUS FLUFF WITH HIS S/O. I NEED FLUFFY EDGELORD IMAGINES. Anything you can come up with, I'll take <3

He won’t admit it even under threat, but this Papyrus loves to bake after a particularly stressful day. It actually turns out better then his lasagna because he doesn’t turn the heat up all the way. He reserves the first of determination for his more…. Passionate culinary achievements. The first time his S/O finds out about his surprisingly talented baking skills he’ll deny it vehemently. He’s afraid of what such a blatantly soft side of him could do to his reputation. If they keep it a secret however, he’ll be more willing to trust them with his weakness. He’ll begin forcing you to taste test for him “JUST TO SEE IF I COULD PROPERLY DISGUISE POISON WITH THEIR SICKENING SWEETNESS!” At that point, a few sentences is all it will take for him to let you bake with him. Anytime you get sick or hurt expect a plate of cookies or a cake to be setting by your bed, along with a passive aggressive note about how you better be feeling okay by the time he gets home and if Sans finds out about these cookies your dead to him. He’s only partially lying, but he trusts you enough that he doubts the threat is necessary.


	15. UF Sans and Papyrus S/O with Pyrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I'm in love with this blog and I can't stop reading through it I hAVE A PROBLEM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *coughs* Ok, how about Sans & Papyrus with an S/O who has extreme pyrophobia? Like being near or even seeing open flames = panic attack, and I just RUN in whatever direction and sometimes I just run until I realize I've gotten myself lost or injured. (It sucks) It can be Underswap bros or Underfell bros, whichever u find easiest. <3

’m going to do the UF bros for this one simply because it seems like it’ll be more interesting. Grillby lives like ten feet away, fire is definitely a thing you’d see a lot there.

UF Sans  
His first date with you is of course a trip to Grillby’s. He’s kind of looking forward to your reaction to seeing him. Running was not what he had expected though. It takes him a minute to realize what happened, but it still doesn’t quite make sense to him. All he knows is he screwed up BIG TIME. S*** no what happened. Did they get threatened or something? Why didn’t I notice? God I was lucky enough to get them to even go on a date and I terrify them. **** what am I supposed to do??? It takes him a while to pull himself out of his own thoughts long enough to realize your alone and he doesn’t know where you went. Instantly he’s on his feet trying to figure out where you went. His house, his sentry post, waterfall, everywhere he can think of. He’s sweating bullets and nearly hyperventilating in his panic because he can’t find you he’s a failure how did he ever think he’d be able to protect you?

Despite trying to convince himself you’re okay, that you’re just hiding, he keeps looking until he finds you shivering in the woods. One glance and he can tell you’re terrified and it’s his fault his fault for not taking you somewhere else, for not warning you somehow, for not noticing.  
“S-Sweetheart, you okay? Whoever threatened you back there, I’ll dust ‘em. Nobody gets away with messin’ with ya. Just point 'em out and I’ll take care of 'em, no worries.” He can see them shaking their head, but he isn’t going to let them get away with not telling him after they ran this far in fear. Not when he can-

“I-I’ve got pyrophobia. I’m afraid of fire. I can’t control it, it just happens and I-” it takes him a while to understand what you’re getting at, and even when he does he pushes it off in favor of getting you to safety at this point.

It’s only late at night when he allows himself to think about what your pyrophobia means for him. He can’t take you out for Grillby’s, and Hotland is a no-go as far as he’s concerned. Then there’s the smaller things, like making sure you aren’t there when Grillby goes to take out the trash or the fact that you can’t watch Papyrus cook. He’s worried by your phobia, and doesn’t know how he’s supposed to deal with it. You could get hurt for your blatant show of fear and he’s terrified by the prospect. At the same time he’s upset by how many things he can’t do with you now. He gets it though, on some level. He’s spent pretty much his entire life living in fear, so he’s not going to try and force you to face your fear. He’s going to be extra clingy when ever you panic and might even end up in a panic attack of his own more often than not. He’s going to be over the top supportive though. He doesn’t want to see you that scared again.

UF Papyrus  
You had spent weeks trying to convince Papyrus to let you into his kitchen. As much as you loved the dork metal spikes just did not belong in lasagna, or in your stomach for that matter. You had convinced Papyrus to let you teach him the “human method” of cooking so that all species would cower in fear at his amazing cooking.

Teaching Papyrus proper cooking methods is not a challenge for the faint of heart, and it wasn’t long before Papyrus had the heat turned up so high that fire was shooting out of the oven. Any sane human would have ran for the hills. The scream is what catches Papyrus off guard. He’s used to being feared by everyone, but usually he at least knows what he did to scare them. Still, his reflexes are sharp from all the Royal guard training and he’s out the door before he can lose sight of you. He may or may not have forgotten to turn off the oven in his rush, and had to go back to keep his house intact. You’ve barely reached the forest when Papyrus grabs your wrist and drags you out of sight so he can hug you without risking his reputation. He isn’t letting you go until you tell him what’s wrong, and when you do he simply nods as if he knew the whole time. He definitely isn’t letting you in the kitchen again, but he never uses that much heat again, even if it does mean cooking takes much longer. His cooking does get much better though, now that he’s at least lowered the temperature.


	16. US Sans Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How about US!Sans fluffy headcannons?

Sans is definitely the kind of person to try and avoid stepping on plants and bugs. Unfortunately Waterfall is covered in little mushrooms so he always has to tiptoe through to make sure he doesn’t crush any. He memorized the path he and Alphys run through for training and replanted the mushrooms somewhere else so he didn’t have to worry about stepping on them. He told Alphys he did it because now they have a cool glowing outline along the path.

When he gets tired he gets super cuddly and will cling to anything. Movie marathons almost always end in someone begging Papyrus to get blueberry to let go, because he’s impossible to wake up. Papyrus is too lazy to move him and simply sleeps on the couch cuddled up with his bro. Sans finds this extremely embarrassing and has started to sleep with a stuffed bunny, which he finds mildly less embarrassing.  
On his first birthday on the surface, Papyrus bought him a star. He named it the Great Papyrus. He also made up his own constellation called The Great Bone using his star, even though his star can’t be seen without a telescope.

Sans hand makes dozens of toys every holiday season to donate to charity. He also tends to make and hand out tacos to the homeless year round. Luckily due to his more patient nature Sans is a decent chef, and his food is greatly appreciated.


	17. UF and SF Sans propose to S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How would UF and SF Sans propose to their s.o?

Oh man, I had way too much fun with SF Sans. Somebody needs to stop me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!

UF Sans

This poor nervous bean spent months planning out the perfect proposal. He’s desperately hoping you won’t suddenly realized how much better you could do, because he needs you in his life. He’s watched every cheesy romantic movie and read every book he can get his hands on to make sure this goes perfectly. He takes you out to the fanciest restaurant he can get a reservation for, and he actually dresses up for once. The poor guy is so nervous his entire skull is cherry red, but dinner goes off without a hitch. He’s too nervous to propose in such a crowded spot, so once you leave he teleports you to a nearby park for stargazing. At the end of the night he’ll get down on one knee, pull out the ring and….forget his entire speech. He’s gone redder then you’ve ever seen but he can’t make his mouth work right. He starts stuttering out a bunch of half finished sentences that don’t make sense. “Sweetheart yer my….the stars burst like uh….sweeter than dessert and uh…” He’s so lost in his panic he’s about to cry, there’s no way you’ll marry him now, he screwed it up all because he couldn’t remember one!   
“Of course I’ll marry you Sans.” One look at your smile and he melts, instantly reminded of all the reasons he loves you, and how much you love him.

“Heh, thanks sweetheart.”

SF Sans

He feels like he needs to prove how capable he is, and how well he would be able to defend his S/O. It starts out innocently enough, he’s cooking more, even trying to increase the number of dishes he can prepare. This of course doesn’t go well, and he begins to get a little nervous. Then he starts to train around the house so he can make sure you know how strong he is. This results in a number of broken things, which only makes him more nervous. He resorts to asking Papyrus for help, which shocks him pretty badly. Papyrus of course gives relatively decent advice. “take ‘em on a date bro. show ‘em there’s more to you then just strength and puzzles. they already know you’re good at that, so show ‘em you can be romantic too.” Sans of course completely disregards this advice and tries something completely different. He’s going to fight the biggest, toughest monster he can find, right in front of you. He does this under the guise of taking you on the date Papyrus suggested. (Papyrus is about ready to cry with pride over how much Sans has grown up. Hold those tears Pap)

Sans has been tracking this one particularly large monster, vaguely reminiscent of a dragon, who happens to be nearly a twenty foot tall ripped woman. He think she’s probably Alphy’s distant cousin. Sans knows exactly where he and his S/O need to be to catch her on her way to dinner, when she’s most easily provoked. He doesn’t want to risk not having her attack him after all. Everything works out perfectly to plan, she even glances in their direction. Perfect.

“HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE LOOKING AT THEM FOR? BACK OFF, THEY’RE MY S/O, GET YOUR OWN! OH WAIT, I GUESS THAT’S PRETTY HARD FOR A WEAKLING MONSTER LIKE YOU!” Suddenly Sans is slammed up against the wall of the cave by her tail. He throws his magic at her, but it bounces off like paper, and suddenly Sans is terrified. If he can’t beat them, they could very easily kill his S/O. He needs to get out of this and fast.

Luckily, his S/O is the smarter of the two, and calls Papyrus for back-up, who quickly throws his own attacks at the ceiling, causing a cave in right on top of the dragon. Sans himself just barely escapes the cave in, and dozens of monsters are caught in it. Sans is heartbroken. He barely hears you and his brothers lectures after being teleported home, he just sits there silently and thinks. I almost got them killed. There’s no way they’re ever going to accept my proposal now. I’m a failure, there’s no way I’ll ever be able to protect them. For the first time the Maleficent Sans isn’t feeling so Maleficent. All things considered, he’s looking downright depressed.

It doesn’t take long for his S/O to notice of course, and the moment they approach him alone he breaks down into tears and confesses everything. The cooking, the training, the fight, all the way to the proposal he no longer thinks you’ll accept. He ends up throwing the ring box at you before curling up and sobbing into his knees.

“You didn’t have to go through all this just to propose to me Sans, of course I’ll marry you. I’m not an idiot, I know you can be an impulsive numskull, that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.” He looks up at you in awe and wipes his eyes, a losing battle if there ever was one, and hugs you tight quietly muttering “I love you too.” into your shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no longer accepting imagine requests, this is just a collection of the ones I made ages ago. Thank you to all the people who sent in asks and supported me while I did this.


End file.
